Network intents generally refer to high level objectives of a network. One example of the network intents may be the reachability, which implies that one endpoint in an intent-based network should be able to access another endpoint in the intent-based network. In a stateful network, network functions conduct stateful behaviors rather than static behaviors. Therefore, the processing of network packets in a stateful network is not limited to the processing of the packet headers and packet payloads. Rather, the processing of the network packets may also be based on packet history that a network device including an endpoint observed in the past.